A Secret
by Tina101
Summary: Sequel to Back in Narnia. Karen has a secret, what can wrong? PeterXOC
1. Chapter 1

_A Secret_

A sequel to _Back in Narnia_

Karen was lying down in her bed, but sleep wouldn't come. She rolled onto her back, and stared at the white see-through canopy handing above her bed. Sighing, she rolled back onto her side, and looked at the wall. Karen figured that she must have dozed off when she felt someone brush her hair out of her face. Rolling over, she came face to face with her husband, King Peter the Magnificent. They weren't _officially_ married, but in Narnia they were.

"What time is it?" she whispered. Peter was propped up on one elbow on their bed. His sandy hair fell into his blue eyes, but he didn't seem to really care.

"Late. I didn't expect to be out so long," he replied. Peter began to kiss Karen, but she pulled away, and turned her back to him. "What's wrong, honey?" he whispered in her ear. He then kissed the exposed skin on her shoulder and neck.

"Nothing, I'm just really tired tonight." Karen closed her eyes, and heard Peter lie down next to her.

Karen only got a few hours of sleep that night. Around six in the morning, she finally got up. The crept down the three steps that led to her bed, and pulled on her green cloak and brown slippers. Karen had fallen in love with the clothes in Narnia. She tied the leather straps around her ankle, and left.

The cool, salty air felt refreshing against Karen's skin as she stood on one of the secluded balconies overlooking the Eastern Sea. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Susan join her until her best friend said something.

"I never thought that I'd see the day when you got up before me," Susan said from the doorway. Karen spun around.

"Susan! You startled me!" exclaimed Karen. Susan smiled as she joined her friend. She had her hair in a thick braid, and was wearing a simple orange gown under a red cloak.

"Sorry. So what was so important that you got up before me? You've never been one to get up before nine on your own."

"So that means that something's wrong?" Karen asked.

"Karen, you were my best friend _long_ before you were my sister-in-law. I know when something's wrong. Is everything alright between you and my brother?"

"Everything's fine between me and Peter. Things actually couldn't be any better right now between the two of us."

"Then what's wrong?"

"My period's late," Karen said as she began to cry.

"So, that doesn't mean anything. You could just be late."

"No! I was late last month too. I didn't say anything, because I thought it was nothing. _Now_ I know that it's not nothing. Susan, I think I'm pregnant." Susan smiled, and threw her arms around Karen's shoulders.

"Congratulations! I can't believe it! Does Peter know?"

"No. I haven't talked to him about it yet. I'm going to tell him this afternoon. Just don't tell anyone. I want to keep it under wraps until I'm positive."

"Here are two of my favorite girls," Peter said from behind them. He wrapped an arm around Susan, and gave her a quick hug. The then kissed Karen. "How long have you been up?" he asked her.

"Not long. I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake you."

"I guess I should thank you for that then."

"Peter, what if we went out just the two of us today?" Karen suggested. Peter looked at her.

"Out? Out where?"

"I don't know; just out. When was the last time we were alone, just the two of us?" Karen began to pout a little to get her way.

"Last night," Peter said with a smiled. Karen whacked his shoulder playfully.

"I mean besides at night! Come on. Please? It'll be good for you to get out of Cair Paravel for a few hours."

"Fine. Let me get some things done, and then we'll leave." Peter kissed Karen's nose, and left. Karen also left too to got and change.

Around noon, Peter and Karen left Cair Paravel on horseback. They rode through the forest until they came to the Great River. When they stopped, Peter got off his horse, and helped Karen down.

"I can get off my own horse, you know," she said matter-of-factly. Peter pulled her close to him.

"I know," he replied. Karen wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to kiss him. She ran her fingers through his short hair as he gently stroked her cheek. Peter pulled them both to the ground. He sat cross-legged with Karen's head on his thigh. She entwined her fingers in his, and kissed his hand.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Peter asked her.

"Only all the time."

"Well, how about today?" Karen pretended to be thinking really hard about his question. She shook her head, smiling.

"No, you haven't told me today."

"Well, then, I'll tell you now. You're the most beautiful person in the entire universe, and I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, which is why I need to talk to you about something really important."

"Is everything alright? Are you sick?" Peter looked really worried about what Karen had said. Karen ran her fingertip over his cheekbone.

"I'm fine. Actually, I'm _more_ than fine. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure, and now I'm pretty sure. Peter, I'm pregnant."

Peter didn't know how to react at first. When Karen's words finally sunk in, he stood up, and swung her around.

"A baby," he said, putting Karen back down on the ground. "I'm going to be a Father!" Karen giggled and nodded. Peter tipped her chin up towards him, and kissed her passionately. When they stopped kissing, Karen laid down by the river, and dipped her fingers in the water. Peter rested his head on her stomach, and she rested her dry hand on his chest.

"A baby," he breath. Karen laughed.

"So, was this worth a trip outside Cair Paravel for a few hours?" she asked him.

"I'd have to say, yes. It was worth more than a day trip outside Cair Paravel. I'm still in somewhat of a shock right now. Does anyone else know?"

"I told Susan right before you woke up this morning."

Peter pulled Karen to her feet, and rushed over to their horses that were grazing peacefully farther down the river. Karen mounted her horse, and Peter mounted his, and the couple raced back to Cair Paravel to tell everyone else their great news.

Lucy, Susan, and Edmund were sitting in the front courtyard talking that afternoon. Lucy had sensed that her sister was keeping something from her, but Susan wouldn't tell her what.

"Susan! Please? Why won't you tell me? I know you're keeping something from me," Lucy said.

"I am _not_ going to tell you, Lucy," said Susan. Pouting, Lucy leaned against a tree, and closed her eyes. She was just about to doze off when she heard Peter and Karen returning home. Karen was smiling as she jumped off her horse. Edmund put down his book, and went to see what Karen was so happy about.

"Peter and I have great news!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to have a baby!" Lucy squealed with delight, and threw her arms around Karen's neck. She then gave Peter a huge hug, and Edmund gave Karen a warm hug.

"Is this the big secret that you've been keeping from me?" Lucy demanded as she turned to Susan. Susan nodded.

As the next few months progressed, it became obvious that Karen was pregnant. All of Narnia was thrilled for their King and his wife, and sent them many gifts. A month before Karen was due, Peter insisted that she remained in bed until she gave birth. That caused a huge fight between them that the whole castle heard. Luckily, the four rules and Karen were the only ones there.

"I will _not_ be confined to my bed, Peter!" Karen yelled.

"Karen, you can barely walk! What if you fall or something? This place is huge, and no one will hear you call for help."

"I have a big mouth! I am perfectly fine, and completely capable of getting around Cair Paravel on my own until I have this baby!"

"No, you're not! You're going to hurt your back walking around so much. You try not to act like it, but I can tell. I'm your husband, I know that you're just being stubborn." As soon as those last words left Peter's mouth, Peter regretted them.

"Stubborn?" Karen asked, almost in disbelief. "Stubborn? _I'm _ the one being stubborn?"

"Karen, I didn't mean it like that…"

"No, I get it," Karen said darkly as she sat on the bed. "I'll stay in bed, but as soon as I have this baby, I'll be up and walking again."

Karen stayed in bed all the time for the following month. Peter would visit her periodically throughout the day, but Susan and Lucy almost never left her side. On some occasions, Lucy would actually fall asleep on the bed after talking to Karen well into the night, and Peter would either sleep on the couch in their room, or move Lucy to her bed. Lucy and Susan were sitting on Karen's bed one day, when Susan pulled out a colorful box.

"This is from the both of us, and I guess Edmund too," she said, handing Karen the box.

"You guys didn't have to get us anything," Karen said. She opened the box, and inside was a gorgeous baby blanket. It was made of red silk with a gold silk trim, and Narnian pictures embroidered into it. Karen gasped. "Oh me, this is amazing!" she breathed. She gave Susan and Lucy each a warm hug. "Lucy, give me your hand."

Confused, Lucy gave Karen her hand, and asked, "What? What are you doing?"

"You'll see," Karen replied. With a smile, she placed Lucy's hand on her stomach. Lucy felt the baby kicking from inside her sister-in-law. Her face lit up.

"That's so awesome," she said.

The three girls talked animatedly through the morning. A little after lunch, Karen grabbed her stomach suddenly, and shifted uncomfortable on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked. Karen nodded quickly with her hand still on her stomach.

"I'm fine," she said. "It must be something I ate, that's all." Susan didn't buy it, but continued talking. A few minutes later, Karen grabbed her stomach again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lucy asked, starting to get worried.

"I'm sure, Lu. Something I ate is just disagreeing with me," replied Karen.

Susan said, "Karen, you hardly ate yesterday, and barely ate today." She paused. "I think you're in labor." The color drained from Karen's face, and she leaned back against the pillows used to help her sit up.

"Someone go get Peter for me," she said shortly. Lucy jumped off the bed, and ran out the door towards the throne room.

Peter was discussing security matters with one of his generals, Burlieous the faun in the throne room when Lucy came rushing in. The young Queen quickly composed herself, and walked briskly up to her brother.

"Good afternoon, Queen Lucy," Burlieous said with a deep bow. Lucy nodded respectively.

"Peter, I need to talk to you," she said to Peter.

"Could it wait, Lucy? I'm in the middle of a very important meeting," Peter asked.

"I'm afraid not." She motioned for Peter to bend down, so she could whisper in his ear. "Karen's having the baby," she said quietly.

"What?" exclaimed Peter.

"Sire, is everything alright?" asked Burlieous.  
"Burlieous, I'm afraid that we're going to have to postpone our meeting. Something very urgent has come up. For your trouble, I invite you to stay here at Cair Paravel until we can meet again."

"With all due respect, Your Highness, I haven't traveled far to meet with you. I'll just return home." With another bow, Berlieous left. Peter and Lucy ran out of the throne room, and to the bedroom that the High King shared with his wife.

Karen was lying on the bed, suffering from another contraction by the time Peter and Lucy got there.

"Her contractions are getting closer and closer each time," Susan said from her seat next to Karen. She got up, so Peter could sit next to her.

"We need to get a nurse here to deliver the baby," Lucy said from the doorway.  
"There's no time," Susan said quietly.

"Su, I need you to deliver the baby," Peter said to his sister.

"Me? I don't know how!" she cried out.

"Susan, please," Karen pleaded.

"Are you sure there isn't a nurse or _somebody_ that can deliver the baby?" Lucy asked, slightly unsure about her sister's ability to deliver a baby.

"No, Lu, they're all in Archenland helping with that town that burned down," Peter informed her. Sighing, Susan tied her back into a bun, and began to prepare herself mentally for what she was about to do.

Karen couldn't believe the pain. She had been in labor for almost 3 hours, and Susan had just told her to keep pushing. Karen gave one final push, and she heard a baby crying.

"It's a girl!" Susan exclaimed. She wrapped the child in a white cloth, and handed her to Karen. Karen kissed the top of the infant's head while Lucy and Susan slipped out of the room. Karen slid over on the bed, so Peter could lie down next to her.

"So, Mommy," he said, causing her to smile. "What should we name her?" Karen looked at her daughter, who had begun to fall asleep in her arms.

"Lorelei," she said quietly. "Lorelei Katherine." Peter kissed Karen.

"Lorelei Katherine Pevensie. Princess of Narnia," he said. Karen closed her eyes, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Late that night, Karen crawled back in bed after feeding Lorelei. The small infant was now asleep in the bassinet at the foot of the bed. Karen rested her head on Peter's chest, and curled up into a tight ball pressed against his body. When Peter kissed her forehead, he noticed that her forehead was hot, and she was shivering.

"Karen? Are you feeling alright?" Peter asked her as he sat up. Karen nodded, and mumbled something under her breath. Peter felt her forehead. "You're burning up!" he exclaimed. He rushed out of bed, and pulled on his robe. He then went to Susan's room to get her help.

Susan was up reading a book, despite the late hour, when Peter came into her room. She could tell just by looking at him that something was wrong.

"Peter, what's the matter?" she asked, putting her book aside.

"It's Karen. She's burning up," Peter said. In a flash, Susan was out of bed.

"We have to send for a nurse and a wet nurse from Archenland. There's no on here that can feed the baby," Susan said as she brushed past Peter, and swept down the hallway. "Edmund's also there seeing what he can do to help, he should probably come home too."

"I'll go," Lucy said from behind them. Both Peter and Susan turned around. "I can leave right now, and get to Archenland a little after sunrise if I really hurry. You both need to be here with Karen; I don't. please let me go and get Edmund." Peter look reluctant to let his baby sister travel clear across Narnia alone to get help.

"Fine-" he started.

"Peter!" exclaimed Susan.

"Let me finish, Su. Lu, you may go and get Edmund, but not alone. I want you to go and find Camen the hawk to go with you."

"Okay, I'll leave right away," Lucy said, and she left to go get into some riding clothes. Susan grabbed Peter's arm.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed, pulling him down the hall.

**A/N:** This was going to be a one-shot, but it got too long. It'll be short though, and don't get used to really long chapter! While you wait, you can hit that lovely review button!

Tina101


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Karen was lying on the bed; shaking her head side-to-side, and mumbling something under her breath. When Susan saw how sick her friend was, she opened the bedroom door, and began to speak with one of the guards. A few minutes later, the guard returned with a bowl of cold water, and a cloth.

"Thank you," Susan said, taking the bowl. The guard bowed, and left the room. Susan sat down on the edge of the bed, and wiped Karen's face with the damp cloth. "Peter," she said quietly. "You should get the baby out of here before she gets sick too." Peter gently picked up Lorelei, and took her out into the hallway.

A faun came up to Peter, and said, "Your Highness, do you want me to take the baby, so you can be with your wife? I'll let you know if anything is wrong with her." Peter reluctantly handed over his daughter, and slipped back into the room.

Camen was sitting on top of the stables when Lucy found him. In a matter of minutes, both were ready to leave for Archenland. Now, Lucy was pushing her horse to go fast across the lush Narnia countryside with Camen flying high above her. it took her three long hours to reach Archenland. Not once did she stop, make her quite sore.

People lined the street to see who their early morning visitor was. Prince Caspian rode up to Lucy, and greeted his friend warmly.

"Queen Lucy, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Grave news I'm afraid. My brother needs to come home, it's important."  
"Lu?" Edmund said from behind Caspian. "Lucy, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"  
"Ed, could we lease talk in private? You need to come home right away. We need to hurry."

"Your Highnesses, my shop is not yet open, you may go there to talk instead of the castle if you are in such a hurry," a young man said. His wife nodded in agreement. Lucy, Edmund, and Caspian dismounted their horses, and followed the shopkeeper into his shop.

"Lucy, what's wrong. I can tell something's wrong. I see it in your eyes. Now, tell me what you're doing here," Edmund said. Lucy looked at her brother.

"It's Karen, she said quietly. "She had the baby yesterday, and now she's really sick. Peter sent me here with Camen to get you. We also need a nurse and a wet nurse."

Caspian said, "Edmund, Lucy, I understand that you want to get home, and I respect that, but Lucy you look exhausted. I will send two nurses to Cair Paravel right away. In the mean time, you will leave as soon as possible later today. _After_ you get some rest. You cold be back home by tonight." Lucy chewed on her bottom lip, and agreed to the offer.

Karen's fever skyrocketed. Around noon, the nurses from Archenland arrived, along with a letter from Edmund. Peter spent the majority of the day sitting outside his room. Around four o'clock, a nurse came out and got him.

"Peter, Peter," Karen said in a weak, raspy voice. Peter sat down on the bed next to her. He gently placed his hand on her cheek, which she covered with her own. "Peter, I love you."

"Don't you dare start saying goodbye, Karen. You hear me? You're going to make it through this." Peter kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Peter. Don't you forget that." Before Karen could say anything else, she began coughing uncontrollably. The nurse rushed forward, and ushered Peter out of the room. He went down to Edmund's room, and promptly fell into a restless sleep on the bed.

Two hours later, Peter shot up in bed. He had had a terrible nightmare, but he couldn't remember what it had been about. He was too tired to put on a shirt, so he pulled on his cape over his bare chest before stepping over his discarded shirt, and going down to the throne room. The throne room would normally be pitch black at night, but the full moon cast a warm glow throughout the room. Peter sat down on his throne, and put his head in his hands.

"Peter?" a small voice said. Peter looked up, and found Lucy standing next to him. "How is she?"  
"I talked to her briefly a few hours ago. It was almost like she was saying goodbye to me." He laughed bitterly. "I'm sorry, Lu, you've probably never seen your brother like this." Lucy pulled her brother into a comforting hug.  
"You don't always have to be the strong one, Pete. It's okay to show your emotions. What about Aslan coming to help Karen. Can't he make her better?" she asked him hopefully.

"Lucy, nobody's seen Aslan in ages. We don't even know where he is. He could be in Archenland, the Islands in the Eastern Sea, or here. We simply don't now. If things get too horrible, he'll come."

Lucy kissed Peter's cheek, and said, "Don't stay up too late, you need your sleep." Peter smiled weakly. Leave it to Lucy to boss him around.

A week went by, and Karen only got worse. Three days after she got sick, she was in a complete state of delirium. Peter only left her side when Susan or Edmund dragged him out of the room, and forced him to sleep for a couple of hours. One night, Peter found himself back in the throne room. He sat down on his throne, and fell asleep.

_Peter was walking through a forest. After walking for over an hour, he came to a clearing. In the center of the clearing was a young woman with auburn hair in a floor length white gown facing the other way. Slowly, the figure turned around. It was Karen! Karen ran to Peter, who caught her in his arms. As he swung her around, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Peter gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Finally, both stopped for air. Peter looked over Karen's shoulder, and saw Aslan standing behind her, smiling._

Peter woke up with a start. God was he sore! He figured that it was his fault for falling asleep on his throne; not the most comfortable place.

"Peter?" Lucy called from the side door. Peter sat up more. "You in here?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm right here, Lu. What is it?" Lucy ran over to him, and pulled him to his feet. Peter was surprised at how strong his sister was.

"Come on, Peter! It's about Karen! Let's go!" In a flash, Peter took off running down the hall. Lucy stood in place, smiling. "I _knew_ that that little bit of information would get him moving," she said to herself before taking off after her brother.

Peter bolted past the guards, and flew into his room. Sitting next to the bed was Susan, and Edmund was standing off to the side. Susan looked up the second Peter came into the room.

"Her fever's breaking," she said with a slight smile. "She's still unconscious though, and we don't know why." Susan stood up so her brother could sit down. Silently, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy left Peter and Karen alone.

Peter took Karen's hand, and began to stroke the back of it with his thumb. She did look better, that was for sure. Her face was slowly returning to its normal color. Peter leaned down, and kissed her forehead softly. Suddenly, he felt a slight pressure on his hand. Karen began to cough and sputter. She rolled over on her side, and continued to cough. Peter gently rubbed her back until she stopped. After about a minute, Karen rolled back onto her back with her eyes closed. She appeared to be having trouble breathing. Peter ran his fingers through her hair. Karen smiled, and leaned into his delicate touch.

"Karen, can you hear me?" he asked her softly. She nodded slightly.

"I can hear you perfectly fine, Peter. What happened? Is Lorelei alright? She asked in a raspy voice. Peter pressed his finger against her lips to get her calm down.

"You got really sick about a week ago. All of Narnia's been worried about you. We thought that you were going to die. You said goodbye to me the other day."

"I don't remember any of that." Karen began to cough some more. Peter helped her sit up, and rubbed her back again. When she finally stopped, she closed her eyes, and leaned up against Peter's chest. Peter buried his face in her hair, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Susan, Edmund, and Lucy are probably waiting outside to find out if you're alright. Should we let them in?" Karen stopped to think. She was exhausted, but she really wanted to see her friends.

"I guess for a few minutes, but I really want to see Lorelei."

"Karen, you're still sick," Peter said calmly. "We can't risk getting Lorelei sick too. You can see her in a few days once we're sure that you're better."

Peter heard the door open. He turned around, and saw Lucy sticking her head in the room. Her face immediately lit up when she saw Karen. She ran across the room, and jumped onto the bed.

"Careful, Lucy! Careful!" Peter said sternly. Lucy stopped bouncing, and threw her arms around Karen, careful not to squeeze too hard.

"We were _so_ worried about you, Karen!" she exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"

"Lucy, why don't you go and tell Susan and Edmund that Karen's up, but she's really tires, so we'll see them in the morning?" Lucy nodded as she climbed off the bed and left.

As soon as Lucy left, Peter climbed into bed next to Karen. Karen closed her eyes, and cuddled closer to her husband. It felt _great_ to Peter to feel her next to him again. Karen snaked her arms up around Peter's neck, and pressed her lips against his. Peter deepened the kiss as he rolled on top of her. He was thrilled that the love of his life was finally back.

As the week progressed, Karen only showed signs of improvement. A large celebration was planned in honor of the birth of Princess Lorelei, and in honor of Karen getting better.

"Well, I'm surprised that I'm down to my normal dress size so early," Karen said as peter finished buttoning up her gown. When he finished, he kissed the exposed skin on her shoulder.

"That's probably because you didn't eat anything while you were sick," he said. Karen turned around, and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck.

"True," she said simply before pulling Peter close to her. "I love you, Peter." Peter smiled, and kissed Karen passionately. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Peter pressed his forehead against Karen's, and sighed.

"We're coming!" he yelled as Karen picked up the sleeping Lorelei, and they left.

**The End**


End file.
